It is often of interest to analyse a substance disposed in a container in order to gain knowledge of a particular characteristic of the substance. Examples of such characteristics include material composition, and relative content of a certain material. In many situations, a contact free analysis method which does not require taking of substance samples is preferable. The reason for this may be that the substance as such is hazardous or reactive to contact detector devices, or that the substance itself may be contaminated by contact from probes or other devices. Furthermore, the characteristic sought for in the substance may vary from point to point in the bulk or along a surface of the substance, and it is therefore desirable to have an analysis method which is capable of probing larger portions of the substance in a container, for gaining knowledge of e.g. an average parameter value of a certain characteristic representative of the entire substance as a whole.
Changes in the pattern of electromagnetic wave fronts represent the most sensitive probes in physics. Electromagnetic waves may penetrate media of varying physical properties, changing its amplitude and phase in a way which is specific to the content of the media. Thus, continuum radiation will be affected when penetrating a media in the sense that the amplitude will be attenuated and the propagation velocity will change, resulting in a sudden change of phase in the interface surface. The radio band is of particular interest in that here waves can penetrate deeper into dusty areas and penetrate through materials which are opaque to visual light.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,629,706, issued to the inventor of the present invention, discloses a method for measuring the position of a metallurgical melt surface in a furnace or the like, where a metal portion of the melt is covered by a slag layer. The method includes providing a signal generator for generating signals at a plurality of frequencies over a frequency band, and providing an antenna for receiving the signals generated by the signal generator and for transmitting radio waves at the plurality of frequencies over the frequency band. The antenna is disposed adjacent the metallurgical melt, transmitting the radio waves from the antenna toward the metallurgical melt, at the plurality of frequencies over the frequency band. The transmitted radio waves are reflected in the upper surface of the slag layer and in the surface of the metal portion. The antenna thus receives reflected images of the transmitted radio waves from those surfaces, and means are provided for determining a phase displacement between the transmitted radio waves and the received reflected images of the transmitted radio waves, transforming the determined phase displacement from a frequency to a time plane, and determining from the time plane transform a position of the metal portion and the slag layer. This way, a measurement of the amount of metal present in the furnace can be obtained.